The Room of Insanity: Gundam Room
by FireKat
Summary: What happens when you have an odd epiphany in the wrong place? and other odd topics. Blah- I stink at these. Please review?!?
1. Nipple Fetish

Disclaimer: I no own GW, but if anyone wants to give it to me for Christmas I won't say no ^_^  
  
Warnings: Random insanity- I make no apologies for this- read at your own risk ^_^  
  
The Room of Insanity By: DI  
  
DI: I had an epiphany tonight.  
  
Wufei: goody for you.  
  
DI: *sticks out toung*  
  
Duo: well are you going to tell us what it was?  
  
DI: *still staring at Wufei- starting to drool* huh? Oh yea. I have a nipple fetish.  
  
Duo: Me too!  
  
DI: *chuckling* I should have known that you would say something like that.  
  
Wufei: wait a minute. You had this 'epiphany' tonight?  
  
DI: .yes.  
  
Wufei: isn't it Wednesday?  
  
DI:.. yes  
  
Wufei: don't you go to church on Wednesday?  
  
DI:.....yes....  
  
Wufei: so you had this 'epiphany' at church?  
  
DI:.um..yea? *massive sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: witch led to her second epiphany.  
  
DI: hehehe  
  
Wufei: what is that?  
  
DI: that the first epiphany was not one you should have at church.  
  
Duo & Wufei: duh.  
  
DI: well I couldn't help it! I mean the really cute guy was wearing a tight shirt and either he was _really_ cold or it was due to his massively buff chest. But his nipples were sticking out.  
  
Wufei: and you liked this?  
  
DI: I blame it on the fics I read that always talk about nipples.  
  
Wufei: oh sure. Blame it on something _you_ choose to read.  
  
DI: well I never asked for there to be gratuitous nipple play in those fics.  
  
Duo: but of course most of them do say 'lemon' on them.  
  
DI: yea- so?  
  
Wufei: then it's your fault that you are a freak.  
  
DI: I'm not a freak!.... I'm just special. Hehehe  
  
Wufei: *mumbling* in the head.  
  
DI: I _heard_ that!  
  
Duo: so? It's not like you deny it.  
  
DI: true.  
  
Duo: so what was the point of this conversation?  
  
DI: that I have a strange nipple fetish and I realized this at church.  
  
Duo: right. So now what?  
  
DI: I pretend it never happened and go on my happy hentai way. ^_^  
  
Duo: sounds good to me.  
  
Wufei: you are both insane.  
  
DI & Duo: so?  
  
Wufei: *sweatdrop* somebody please help me!  
  
Trowa: help you with what?  
  
Wufei: oh thank Kami- a sane person!  
  
Trowa:..so what did you need help with?  
  
Wufei: I am stuck here with these two crazy onnas who are obsessed with nipples.  
  
Duo: I resent that you are always calling me an onna. It only reflects poorly on you anyway.  
  
Wufei: and how is that?  
  
Duo: it shows that A) you are not imaginative enough to come up with a new insult. And B) that you are obsessed with being strong and feel that the opposite sex is a threat to you. Thus you feel compelled to always demean women to make yourself appear better than them.  
  
Wufei: *sputtering incoherently*  
  
Trowa: *snickering behind bang*  
  
DI: nice call Duo.  
  
Duo: thank you. Care to add to the argument?  
  
DI: nope. It doesn't bother me when he calls me that. I think it's cute. ^__~  
  
Wufei: *still sputtering*  
  
Trowa: so what about this whole nipple thing?  
  
Duo: DI realized that she has a nipple fetish.  
  
Trowa: I always thought Heero had nice nipples.  
  
DI: HAH! See nipples are a good conversation starter too.  
  
Wufei: I am _surrounded_ by crazy people!!!!  
  
Duo: I see crazy people.  
  
DI: Hehehe. I love that over used line! ^__^  
  
Quatre: *walks into a room with a ranting Wufei, a smirking Trowa, and a giggling DI & Duo* so what's going on?  
  
DI: we are discussing nipples.  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* I just never know what to expect with you people.  
  
Duo: so what's your opinion?  
  
Quatre: I always thought Heero had cute nipples.  
  
Wufei: 9.9;; not you too!  
  
Quatre: what? It's true. Just try and tell me you never noticed them when he's walking around with no shirt on and it's like 10 below outside.  
  
Wufei:...  
  
Duo: oh look! He's pulling a Trowa! ^__^  
  
Trowa: you know I don't appreciate the silent jokes. I'm not _that_ quiet.  
  
DI: only when compared to Duo, Quatre or my self.  
  
Quatre: hey! I don't talk that much.  
  
DI: of course not dear. *whispering to Duo* hide the tea and all things chocolate.  
  
Heero: *walks into the room* why do I keep hearing my name in here?  
  
Duo: *whistling guiltily* no reason.  
  
Heero: suuuuuuure.  
  
Quatre: don't you think it's hot in here Heero? *tries not to smile*  
  
Duo: *starts giggling and tries to cover it by coughing*  
  
Heero: *eyes Duo* what's with him?  
  
Wufei: Heero please help me bring some sense into this conversation!  
  
Heero: what are you talking about?  
  
Duo & Quatre: nipples! *start laughing*  
  
Heero: Hn. why?  
  
DI: does it matter?  
  
Trowa: *snorts* does it ever matter here *throws out arm to indicate the room* in the room of insanity? (the room has no windows and all of the walls are padded. Many pillows and cushions are scattered about.)  
  
Heero: true.  
  
Quatre: so. what do you think of nipples?  
  
Heero: I always thought Zechs had nice nipples.  
  
All: 0.o;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC?  
  
PLEASE R&R!! ^_^;; 


	2. Evil Puters!

Note/ disclaimer: the following is brought to you by the craziness in my head. Therefore all attempts to claim that GW, Weiss or prozac is mine are obviously false and due to insanity. Reading this fic may produce odd, spontaneous and loud vocalizations and my cause some to go temporarily insane. You have been warned- read at your own risk.  
  
FK= FireKat- me ^_^  
  
Die Evil Computers!!!!  
*FK is freaking out in the background*  
  
Duo: 0.o what the heck is going on?  
  
Wufei: her computer unformatted one of her disks and she lost everything on it.  
  
FK: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! IT'S AN INJUSTICE I TELL YOU!!!! INNNNNNJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSTTTTTICCCCCCEEEEEEEE!  
  
Duo: whoa- she sounds like you Feifei.  
  
Wufei: -_- I resent that.  
  
Duo: so what's the big deal? She lost a little info.  
  
Wufei: she had a lot of stories that were not backed up on the disk.  
  
Duo: well serves her right for not backing them up.  
  
FK: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! *deathglare at Duo*  
  
Duo: 0.0;;  
  
FK: WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *throws herself into Wufei's lap* you're the only one who understands me!!  
  
Wufei: *awkwardly patting her shoulder and looking scared*  
  
Duo: so why don't you just retype them?  
  
FK: you don't understand!!! I had stories on there that were muse inspired and I had many plot bunnies that I don't even remember. How am I going to retype them?!?!?!  
  
Duo: well first you sit down at a computer. Then you put your fingers on the keys and t_y_p_e.  
  
FK: *eyes narrowed* I _so_ don't love you right now.  
  
Duo: oooh, I'm scared.  
  
FK: *big chibi eyes* Fei why is he being so mean to me?!? *lower lip starts to tremble*  
  
Wufei: no!! not 'The Look'! GGRRRRR! *glares* Duo apologize!  
  
Duo: I'll think about it.  
  
Wufei: why are you the PMS queen today? Besides most of those stories were about you.  
  
FK: yea *sniffle* in one of them you were going to get some major tail. *starts smirking* but now you're not 'cause you are a meanie today *blows razberry*  
  
Duo: *sputtering* but I want some tail! Please!!  
  
FK: I'll think about it. But you better start being nice to me. I think I'm going to work on a plot bunny about Trowa.  
  
Wufei: hey what about me? I'm being good today.  
  
FK: *still sitting on Fei's lap* yes you are. ^___^ so I'll think about it- I can't remember the bunnies with you as the main chara. But you are one of the main ones in the "Trowa" story.  
  
Wufei: with you I'm never sure if that's a good thing  
  
Duo: b.. but I'm your favorite *sad chibi eyes*  
  
FK: nice try buster, but the eyes don't work on me. And besides I like you 'cause you're like me. As far as hot pilot factor goes you are tied with Heero at second.  
  
Duo: who's first?  
  
FK: is a tie between Feifei and Trotro. I loooooooo~ve them ^____^  
  
Wufei: what about Quatre?  
  
FK: -_- ummm- sorry he's last.  
  
Duo: how can you not like Q?!?!  
  
FK: well first off I don't usually like blonds.  
  
Duo: what about.  
  
FK: Zechs and Yohji are pretty much the only exceptions. Furthermore, I don't like his look-at-me-I'm-so-cute-it-could-choke-a-chicken personality. I don't like overly nice people.  
  
Duo: o.0 you _don't_ like nice people?!?  
  
Wufei: so do you like people who are mean to you?  
  
FK: sometimes ^_^  
  
Duo: *looking at Fei* so that's why she never gets mad when you rant and call her an onna.  
  
FK: *pinching Feifei's cheeks* he's just so cute when he's mad!  
  
Duo: 0.0;; you have problems.  
  
FK: tell me about it! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH ^_______^  
  
Duo: so does this mean you forgot.  
  
Wufei: *making stop-you-damn-fool-motions* no don't..!  
  
Duo: .and now you are happy?  
  
FK: *blinks* oh yea. WHAAAAAAAA!! My stories!!!!  
  
Wufei: 9_9;; stupid baka! Why did you remind her?  
  
Duo: well we were getting off track. This chapter is supposed to be about how much computers suck.  
  
Heero: *walks in and hears Duo's last comment* yes they do suck!!  
  
Duo: 0.o whoa, what got to you Hee-chan?  
  
Heero: *glares at Duo with that don't-call-me-that-glare* my laptop just bit the dust. *sits on a couch, pouting*  
  
Duo, Wufei & FK: *trying not to laugh out loud at a grumpy, pouting Hee- chan*  
  
Wufei: *broke down first* he..hehe *snicker* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
All sans Wufei: o.0;;  
  
Heero: what's with him?  
  
Duo: dunno. Come to think of it he's been acting strange today.  
  
FK: aaah- the powers of prozac ^__^  
  
Duo: 0.o; you gave Feifei prozac??  
  
FK: I wanted to see what would happen? Ehehehe *shrugs* it seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
Duo: o.0 good gods, is nothing sacred to you?  
  
FK: ummmmmm- no.  
  
All: 0.0;;  
ehehehe- more to come later- be afraid. ^_______^ Reviews are adored and taken in as a nutrition source- so please feed me! ^__~ 


	3. Funtime

Disclaimer: I am insane ^-^ I own all the gundam wing dvd's but not the show ;_;  
  
FK= me, FireKat ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: wheeeeeee *thump!* wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee *thump* wheeeeeeeeeee *thump*  
  
Wufei: what on earth is she doing?  
  
Duo: isn't it obvious?  
  
Wufei: i suppose. but why is she spinning around in a chair until she falls or hits some thing?  
  
Duo: i think she had a bad day.  
  
Wufei: o.0 is this a normal thing?  
  
Duo: you're using the word normal in reference to her?!?!  
  
Wufei: -_- true. so why?  
  
Duo: with her the answer is 'why ask why?'  
  
FK: *has just spotted Wufei* FEIFEI!!! *major glompage*  
  
Wufei: -_-; hello  
  
FK: *lets go of his body and starts pinching his cheeks* you are soooo cute!!!  
  
Duo: *face turning red* heh-heh umm *cough* so FK *snicker* how was *coughsniker* your *snort* day?  
  
Wufei: *still getting his face pinched* you'd better not be laughing at me Maxwell! *tries to glare, but can't turn his head*  
  
FK: *finally lets go* oh! it was.. um not too bad actually.  
  
Duo: really?  
  
FK: yea 'cause my boss is out of town ^____^ and i spent most of the afternoon going through old e-mails.  
  
Wufei: you know your going to get caught one of these days.  
  
FK: *shrug* i did pretty much all of my work- so i don't feel too bad ^-^  
  
Duo: ok reading old e-mails does not make you this happy- so what really happened?  
  
FK: *grins* you know me so well. *starts pinching Duo's cheeks* i checked my fanfiction e-mail...  
  
Duo: thef onf you harfly checf?  
  
FK: huh? oh *lets go of his cheeks* yes that one. and guess what?  
  
Wufei: it was empty?  
  
FK: *whack* no. i had lots of e-mails from people ^-^ and some people actually reviewed my fics ^_________^  
  
Duo: the world must be ending!  
  
FK: -_- shut it braid boy. i'm still mad about you being mean from last time.  
  
Duo: o.0;; you haven't forgotten that yet??  
  
FK: no. i never forget BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Wufei: look out- there she goes again.  
  
*the whole room suddenly turns into a forest scene. however the chair is still there.*  
  
FK: yay! flowers! *starts running around hyperly*  
  
Duo: 0.o what the hell just happened?  
  
Wufei: *with a perfectly strait face* you have now entered the happy zone. please keep your appendages close to your body or you will increase the probability of glompage. beware of highly excitable and very hyper otaku girls.  
  
Duo: 0.0; oh gods it's hell.  
  
Wufei: yes but this is only the first level.  
  
Duo: -_- yay for me.  
  
Wufei: just nod and smile. do not upset her when she is in this kind of mood. it's very unstable.  
  
Duo: she's always unstable.  
  
Wufei: true.  
  
*FK runs by laughing hysterically for no discernable reason*  
  
Duo & Wufei: -_-;  
  
Duo: how long will this last?  
  
Wufei: one never knows with her.  
  
*a very surprised Trowa suddenly pops out from thin air about 4 feet from the ground and drops.*  
  
Trowa: ow. *he is sitting on his butt, which he landed on, and looking around.* where the hell is this?  
  
Duo: FK's first level of hell- authoress style.  
  
Trowa: *looking around* why does she always do this at the most inconvenient times?  
  
Wufei *smirking* making out with Heero again?  
  
Trowa: *blushing and trying to hide it* no.. none of your business!  
  
FK: KAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! *massively glomps Trowa* you are sooo cute!!!  
  
Duo: Heero and Trow~a sittin' in a tree.  
  
FK: *whack* no baka song!! i hate that song!  
  
*scene fades back to a room, the chair is still there*  
  
Wufei: *attempting to hide enthusiasm* nice going...  
  
Duo: 9.9 ooow  
  
FK: no singing of that song in my presence ever!  
  
Trowa: *still sitting on the ground, now with FK in his lap* so...  
  
FK: hi. *big hug.* hehehe *starts pinching Trowa's face* you are sooooo cute!!!!  
  
Wufei: what is with her and the cute thing?  
  
Duo: no one wants to know.  
  
FK: *lets go of Trowa's face and makes herself comfortable in his lap*  
  
Trowa: ... *is attempting to figure out what is going on*  
  
Heero: *enters seeming of his own free will*  
  
Duo: 0.0 how does he do that?!?!? and can he leave the same way?!?  
  
Heero: what is going on?!  
  
FK: *still sitting on her Trowa-chair. big, huge, shiny chibi eyes* what ever do you mean Heero darling?  
  
Heero: o.0 that is scary.  
  
Duo: you get used to it after a while.  
  
Heero: so what is going on?  
  
FK: i'm have a nice time with everyone. it's been a good day.  
  
Wufei: *making don't ask you stupid fool motions at Heero*  
  
Heero: *opens mouth, then sees Wufei* ah, that's nice. so what are you going to do now?  
  
FK: *looks at clock. sighs* i guess i'll go do some more work. -_- i mean it is what i get paid for and all.  
  
All sans FK: *trying not to looked too relived*  
  
FK: *pinches Trowa's cheeks again* you are SO cute! *she bounces up to her feet* buh-bye ^__^ *exits in a poof of sparkly purple smoke*  
  
All: *collective sigh of relief*  
  
FK's voice from thing air: but i'll be back later! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!  
  
All: 0.0;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe always leave them fearing you ^__^ *big shiny chibi eyes* please review?? *shrug* well it works sometimes ^__~ 


	4. Punishment or my brain went on vacation

Disclaimer- yea, we all *know* I don't own them -_-; smeg  
  
~*~  
  
FK: *appears in poof of sparkly purple smoke with surrounding flames*  
  
Wufei: 0.0 wow- that's new  
  
FK: HEEROOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
All sans FK: o.0 *shudder*  
  
Quatre: that was a little too reminiscent of the 'pink thing'  
  
Heero: *walks in* you shrieked?  
  
FK: *glarex100* no Trowa for you!!  
  
Quatre: since when did you become the Trowa nazi?  
  
FK: *glares at Q then back to Heero* why did you let Duo out?  
  
Heero: 0.o is that what this is all about?  
  
FK: YES! Do you have any idea what that boy is capable of if he's let loose?  
  
Heero: *gulp* I guess I didn't think about that.  
  
FK: *sarcastic* yea I guess so. You are banished to the 'Room of Silence'(1) *snaps fingers*  
  
Trowa: NO!!! you can't do that to him- he'll never be the same!  
  
FK: he should have thought about that _before_ he let Duo out.  
  
Quatre: *looks around* do we get to know what the heck is going on?  
  
FK: *glares* I should send you there to keep him company  
  
Duo: *has been cowering in a corner* aww that's just wrong- he didn't do anything.  
  
FK: *glares at Duo*  
  
Duo: eep! @.@  
  
FK: Trowa, tell me what happened, now!  
  
Trowa: *looks around nervously* umm.. well Duo came in and was disturbing us.. I-I mean Heero and he wanted him to go away.. so..  
  
FK: I get the picture. You should have stopped him.  
  
Trowa: I... *hangs head*  
  
Wufei: *lightbulb, whispers in FK's ear*  
  
FK: ok, Trowa for your punishment you belong to Feifei for the day.  
  
Wufei: hehe *evil hentai leer*  
  
Trowa: o.o eeep!  
  
Duo: lucky bastard.  
  
Quatre: o.o you all scare me *walks away*  
  
FK: Duo for your punishment, you have to listen to Q's new speech on peace and what ever other crap is in there.  
  
Duo: o.0; nooooooooo!  
  
FK: *snaps fingers, Duo disappears*  
  
Room:... *crickets chirping*  
  
FK: *snaps fingers again*  
  
Zechs: 0.o where am I?  
  
FK: Zechsy-poo!! *major glomp*  
  
Zechs: -_- hi FK.  
  
FK: hi! ^^  
  
Zechs: *with FK hanging off of him* where is everyone?  
  
FK: Heero is being punished, Trowa is *ahem* playing *cough* with Wufei, and Duo is helping Q with his speech.  
  
Zechs: o.o yikes, what did Duo do to you?  
  
FK: he got off light compared to Heero. Hehehe ^^  
  
Zechs: moving on!  
  
*poof of smoke*  
  
C. Une: *glare* where is Treize-sama!  
  
FK: hi Uni-buns! ^^  
  
Une: *looks around, sighs* hello FK  
  
Zechs: *stands behind FK looking scared*  
  
FK: hehe.. *ahem* I haven't seen Treize for a while Une.  
  
*poof of smoke, again*  
  
Noin: Zechs! I found you at last!  
  
Zechs: o.o eep! *cowers behind FK*  
  
FK: what is this, free access day?  
  
Noin: *pulls out her sword* hand over my Zechs!  
  
FK: *eyes narrow* who said he was yours?  
  
C. Une: *pulls out sword also* Prepare to die!!  
  
*Noin and Une start fighting*  
  
FK: what's up with Une?  
  
Zechs: she never forgave Noin for slapping her that one time.  
  
FK: o.0 damn, that was a long time ago. She needs to learn to let go.  
  
Zechs: -_- look who you're talking about  
  
FK: true *goes back to watching the fight*  
  
*sword fight continues*  
  
FK: this is boring. *snaps fingers- both swords disappear*  
  
Une: I'll get you! *grabs Noin*  
  
Noin: you'll never defeat me! *grabs Une's hair*  
  
FK: cool- chick fight!  
  
Zechs: hehe- were's the popcorn?  
  
FK: *snaps fingers- couch and popcorn appear* yea, now that's good entertainment ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1) if you want to know about the Room of Silence or what Heero did, read Schwartz Room 2 ^^ (very shameless plug)  
  
gods my brain scares me. please reveiew!!! ^__~ 


	5. Pocky!

disclaimer: i do not own the following- pocky, mr clean, -any- mimes *shudder* or the gw peeps  
  
warnings- fear the following randomness, read at your own risk ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: ^__________________^  
  
Duo: o.0 be afraid!!!  
  
Wufei: *walks in* why? *sees FK's face* eep!  
  
FK: I love you guys *glomps both at the same time*  
  
Duo & Wufei: erk!  
  
Trowa: *walks in*  
  
FK: TROWA!! *massive glomp*  
  
Trowa: ...... what's up with her?  
  
Duo: dunno. She had this scary happy grin on her face and then she started glomping us.  
  
FK: *pushes Trowa on a couch and proceeds to sit in his lap and snuggle* wanna know?  
  
Wufei: if you must.  
  
FK: I had Pocky!!!!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Duo: oooh! Pocky!!  
  
Wufei: is that all?  
  
FK: sourpuss- who needs a hug?! *grins evily*  
  
Wufei: eep!  
  
FK: group hug!!! ^____^  
  
Duo & FK: *tackle Wufei*  
  
Wufei: -_- I hate you  
  
FK: Trowa! Get your skinny butt over here.  
  
Trowa: *sigh. Goes over and sits on Duo who is on top of FK and Wufei.*  
  
FK: *wicked grin* someone else needs a hug! *snaps fingers. Trowa is now under Wufei and everyone else*  
  
Quatre: *walks in- sees group* dog pile!! *runs and throws himself on*  
  
*everyone gets up and readjusts clothing*  
  
FK: see, wasn't that fun?  
  
Duo & Quatre: yes!! ^_^  
  
Wufei & Trowa: -_- no  
  
FK: *glare* yes it was!  
  
Trowa: *sigh. sits on couch*  
  
FK: what's with him?  
  
Duo: he misses Heero.  
  
FK: why?  
  
Quatre: he's been gone a long time.  
  
FK: ... gone?  
  
Duo: doh! Ummm.. you sent him away, remember??  
  
FK: *ponders*  
  
Wufei: darnit woman! You put him in the Room of Silence! *thunder and lightning*  
  
FK: oh yeeeeea. He's still there?? o.0  
  
Wufei: did you expect him to not be?  
  
FK: *shrug. Snaps fingers.*  
  
Heero: *appears on floor huddled up in fetal position rocking slightly*  
  
Duo: man, that's harsh  
  
Trowa: Heero!! *runs to Heero*  
  
Heero: *muttering* can't sleep mimes will eat me. can't sleep mimes will eat me. can't sleep mimes will eat me..  
  
FK: that's how I feel about clowns. o.0 But not you Trotro!  
  
Quatre: I think Heero needs professional help.  
  
Duo: you only realized this now?  
  
Wufei: heheh  
  
FK: was that a laugh? *glomps Feifei* I luuuve you!  
  
Wufei: -_-;  
  
FK: *looks at poor Heero on the floor* Trowa, you and Q take him out of here and take care of him ^_^  
  
Trowa & Quatre: *carry Heero out of the room*  
  
Duo: poor guy  
  
Wufei: *pouting* did you have to send Trowa away?  
  
FK: why the sudden Tro obsession?  
  
Wufei: *glares*  
  
FK: *looks at Duo*  
  
Duo: dude, even I don't know *shrugs*  
  
FK: scary ^_~  
  
Duo: tell me about it  
  
FK: Feifei, would you like a nice pretty Zechs to play with?  
  
Wufei: *ponders* hmmm  
  
FK: ^__^ I'll send him to your room ^_~  
  
Wufei: *leaves*  
  
Duo: now it's just you and me...  
  
FK: yup. Wanna makeover Treize?  
  
Duo: nah. We did that last week  
  
FK: oh yea. Good times ^^  
  
Duo: heheh- not for him ^^  
  
FK: wanna shave Une bald and tell her she's mr clean ?  
  
Duo: nah. We told her she was a nazi last week, she's still out trying to recruit ^^  
  
FK: *snerk* hehe. I love her ^^  
  
Duo: lets show Noin Zechs' home videos ^^  
  
FK: nah- we did that two weeks ago. She's still in the mental ward.  
  
Duo: now -that- was a good time.  
  
FK: that girl is so in denial  
  
Duo: it's not just a river  
  
FK: haha- you know that's not old yet.  
  
Duo: hey we haven't messed with Sally recently..  
  
FK: true. But she's pretty hard to mess with.  
  
Duo: we could show her Une's home videos  
  
FK: nah- those disturb -me- *shudder*  
  
Duo: true, they are rather disturbing  
  
FK: sooo...  
  
Duo: it's your head  
  
FK: true... hmmmm  
  
Duo: *raised eyebrow* I know that look  
  
FK: wanna get Trotro drunk, make him dress up like a girl, and dance on tables?  
  
Duo: you are so harsh... yes ^^  
  
FK: *pinches his cheek* that's why I love you ^^ your like a younger boy version of me ^^  
  
Duo: *ahem*  
  
FK: *sigh* who's very, very hot  
  
Duo: *poses* damn strait.  
  
FK: no your not *smirk*  
  
Duo: so true ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i fear my own brain 0.o  
  
please review!!!!! 


	6. Random Stuff

disclaimer- *sigh* i do not own the boys or pirates of the caribbean, but come december i WILL own the dvd ^_______________^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: DUOOOOOOOOO!! *flying massive tackle glomp*  
  
Duo: *now on floor* @.@  
  
Wufei: *walks up* nice one Duo  
  
Duo: a little.. help here? *tries to get FK off*  
  
Wufei: ha! do I look stupid?  
  
Duo: *turning blue* can't.. breathe.. X.X  
  
Wufei: *rolls eyes* FK? You're not trying to kill him, are you?  
  
FK: no *lets go* *tackles Wufei* *snuggles*  
  
Wufei: ack! Nooo!  
  
FK: eeeeeeeeee!!!! ^_____________________^  
  
Quatre: *comes out from cowering behind the couch* FK?  
  
FK: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *revives* o.0 does this have anything to do with the fact you just saw pirates of the caribbean for the -fourth- time?  
  
FK: no. but I LOVE that movie!!!! *snuggles Wufei harder*  
  
Wufei: . let go onna!  
  
FK: no! ^_^  
  
Quatre: FK are you going to tell us why you are so happy?  
  
FK: oooh yeeea.. ^_^  
  
Duo: *facepalm* d'oh!  
  
FK: I need my story telling chair..  
  
Quatre: he's in the other room with Heero  
  
FK: *snaps fingers*  
  
Trowa: *appears out of nowhere, sitting on the floor*  
  
FK: eee!! *crawls into Trowa's lap* *snuggles*  
  
Trowa: -_- did you guys demand a story again?  
  
Quatre: no. she is going to tell us why she is so happy  
  
Duo: well?! Stop keeping us in suspense!  
  
Heero: *comes charging in the room* damnit woman!!!  
  
FK: are you threatening me? *eyes narrow*  
  
Heero: o.0 ehehe no?  
  
FK: good ^^  
  
Wufei: and they say bi-polar is a bad thing  
  
FK: I am NOT bi-polar!! Just moody ^________^  
  
Duo: wonderful. Story. Now.  
  
FK: *arranges her self in Trowa's lap* weeeeell I'm happy!!  
  
All: 0.o;;  
  
Wufei: and what made you happy?  
  
FK: oh, well lots of things went well yesterday. But the best thing was I got to talk to my cousin Hana ^^  
  
Quatre: aww I like her, she's sweet  
  
FK: no she's a pushover- there's a difference. But not anymore!! ^^  
  
Duo: don't tell me the girl finnaly grew some balls?  
  
FK: in a big way- she even called a boy and asked him to 'hang'  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
FK: I know! And not only that she got rid of all her old sucky friends that used her!  
  
Quatre: *faints*  
  
FK: I know it's so hard to believe. I've been working on this girl for years!!  
  
Duo: so what brought about this change?  
  
FK: I have -no- idea! But I'm gonna kidnap her this weekend and find the heck out! ^^  
  
Heero: and we should care why?  
  
Duo&Quatre: *cowering behind couch*  
  
Wufei: *wincing*  
  
Trowa: oh good gods!  
  
FK: *flames in eyes* do you want another trip to the room of silence!?!  
  
Heero: no! anything but that!! *curls up in a fetal position on the floor*  
  
FK: that's what I thought!  
  
Quatre: *timidly pokes his head up* ummm.. we're very happy for you FK  
  
FK: ^^ thanks  
  
Wufei: so why else are you happy?  
  
FK: I saw pirates again ^______________^  
  
Duo: *rolls eyes*  
  
FK: don't make fun of me! I saw the Orlando Bloom shrine in your room!  
  
Duo: *gasp* no!  
  
FK: oh yes! You can't hide from things from me  
  
Wufei: *snickers*  
  
FK: i wouldn't laugh too hard buster- i saw the Elijah Wood shrine in yours  
  
Wufei: you lie!!!!!  
  
FK: nope ^_^ it's right next to merian's, but it's bigger  
  
Duo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wufei's a pervert!! he likes little boys *falls on floor laughing*  
  
Wufei: he's not a little boy- he's older than we are  
  
Quatre: oh yea, huh  
  
Trowa: so you -do- like him?  
  
Wufei: no i don't!  
  
Duo: *finally gets off the floor* HAHA! *singing* Feifei is a per~rv! Feifei is a per~rv!  
  
Wufei: KISAMA!!!!! *starts chasing Duo with his katana*  
  
Heero: come on Trowa, lets go *leaves*  
  
Trowa: *follows Heero*  
  
FK: well that was fun ^_^  
  
Quatre: so what are we going to do now?  
  
FK: lets go watch the replay of that scene and count how many colors 'Fei turns ^_^  
  
Quatre: OK! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
see i _can_ be nice to quatre *razberry* 


	7. Drunken dancing?

Just for Ashley Riot and all the others that asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: *walks in* set up!  
  
Duo: o.0 really?!?!  
  
Wufei: I got the chairs  
  
Duo: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!! I got the table!  
  
Quatre: o.o what's going on?  
  
FK: come, sit darling. Trust me ^_~  
  
Quatre: *gulp!* uh.. ah.. o-ok.. *sits on a chair next to FK*  
  
FK: *holds up bag* someone wanna take this to him?  
  
Duo: OOH OOH ME! *grabs bag and runs*  
  
Wufei: 0.o does he have a death wish? Heero's gonna kill him  
  
FK: *glare* no he's not. I already told him he may not interfere  
  
Quatre: oooooooooooooooh  
  
Wufei: oh look, the dawn!  
  
FK: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Duo: *comes back* you do realize that no one will get that, don't you?  
  
Quatre: *confused*  
  
FK: so explain it  
  
Wufei: when some one finally gets something you say 'the dawn'  
  
Duo: as in it finally dawned on them what's going on  
  
Quatre: ooooooooooh  
  
FK: it's just not as funny when you have to explain it  
  
Duo: *looks at the readers* try it on your friends, then you'll see how funny it is ^_^  
  
Wufei: don't forget to use heavy sarcasm while saying it ^_~  
  
FK: the tip of the day! ^_^  
  
Duo: it's all set up!! ^______^  
  
FK: we need drinks!  
  
Quatre: *scampers off to get them*  
  
Duo: sound system is set up! ^_^  
  
Wufei: lights are a go!  
  
FK: Heero are you joining us?  
  
Heero: *from somewhere in a back room* *sullenly* no!  
  
FK: party pooper ^_^  
  
Quatre: *returns with drinks and hands them out*  
  
FK: is the table bolted down so it won't tip?  
  
Duo: roger!  
  
Quatre: where?!?! *looks around*  
  
Duo: *facepalm* d'oh!  
  
Wufei: is that your new favorite saying?  
  
Duo: don't look at me, I don't write this stuff  
  
FK: ^_______________^  
  
Wufei: everything is ready!  
  
FK: TROWA! Get your skinny butt out here! ^_^  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
FK: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: *walks out as a spotlight hits him*  
  
FK: well? Go to boyo ^_^  
  
Trowa: -_- I hate all of you  
  
FK: don't blame me- the readers all requested it! ^________^  
  
Trowa: *glare* hate!  
  
Duo: *throws popcorn* get on with it!!  
  
FK: ooh popcorn- gimme some ^_^  
  
Trowa: *wearing low rise pants, cat ears, a tail, and a collar (and nothing else) gets up on the table*  
  
Wufei: rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaawwwwrrrr  
  
Duo: music! *strip club music of some variety (o.0;) starts*  
  
Quatre: *huge, round chibi eyes*  
  
FK: should we let him watch?  
  
Duo: he should be ok, maybe he'll learn something ^_^  
  
FK: hehehe ^_^  
  
Wufei: he's not dancing!!  
  
FK: *cracks whip* dance monkey, dance!!  
  
Quatre: but he's a cat?  
  
Duo: *opens mouth*  
  
Wufei: don't say it!  
  
FK: ssssssssssssssshhh!  
  
Trowa: *sullenly dancing on the table*  
  
Duo: com'on, shake that grove thing!!  
  
Wufei: *pulls out his wallet*  
  
FK: heh heh- go boy, go!  
  
Quatre: *opens mouth*  
  
FK: you're right... maybe we should have gotten him drunk first  
  
Wufei: d'oh!  
  
Duo: o.0;  
  
Wufei: say it and die!  
  
Quatre: I thought we had forgotten something..  
  
FK: d'oh -_-  
  
Trowa: does this mean I can stop?  
  
FK: no!  
  
Trowa: -_- dang  
  
FK: hmmmm...  
  
Quatre: *whispers to Duo* is that the face we are supposed to be afraid of?  
  
Duo: well yes and no. yes when it is directed *at* you. No if it's at someone else ^_^  
  
Wufei: what are you two talking about?  
  
FK: *looks around the room* ....  
  
Duo: *whispers to Wufei* the "face".  
  
Wufei: oh .  
  
Duo: I'm trying to teach Q when to be afraid  
  
Wufei: good idea  
  
FK: oooOOOhh!  
  
All sans FK: *shudder*  
  
FK: drink up! I got an idea ^_^  
  
Duo: woohoo!!  
  
All: *drink*  
  
Quatre: so what's the idea?  
  
FK: wait for it....  
  
Duo: *is staring dazedly at the wall*  
  
Wufei: *is trying to look at his own nose*  
  
FK: ok boys! Dance time!!  
  
Duo: woohoo! Where?!  
  
Wufei: on the table dumb ass!  
  
*both climb on the table*  
  
FK: now try not to fall off! ^_~  
  
Trowa: can I get down now?  
  
FK: yea- you're off the hook for now ^^  
  
Trowa: thanks -_-;;  
  
Quatre: *attempts to crack the whip* dance!  
  
FK: good boy!! *ruffles Q's hair* you learn so fast!  
  
Quatre: *beams*  
  
FK: ok Duo 'n Feifei! Dance for all the fangirls!! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so that sucked -_-; use your imagination for the rest! ^_~  
  
Pwease review?? ^_~ 


	8. Poemness or randomness o0

Disclaimer- drn- didn't get them for Christmas ;_; so no I do not own the gundam boys. But I DO own the poem! It is MINE!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FK: ok boys, sit down!  
  
Duo: what for?  
  
FK: 'cause I said so! Now sit!!  
  
Duo: o.0 yes mam! *sits on a couch*  
  
Wufei: what do you want onna?  
  
FK: *glare* I said sit! *cracks whip*  
  
Wufei: *sits down while glaring*  
  
Quatre: *comes running and sits next to Duo*  
  
Duo: what about Heero and Trotro?  
  
FK: they'll come when they hear what we are doing  
  
Q: what are we doing?  
  
FK: I've decided to let you all make fun of one of my poems  
  
Duo: woohoo!! ^_^  
  
Wufei: *eyes FK* really?  
  
FK: yup. Say anything you want ^_~  
  
Q: but...  
  
FK: ok here we go  
  
Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
  
Duo: isn't that a famous poem?  
  
FK: it's a famous saying from a play  
  
Wufei: what you couldn't come up with something original?  
  
FK: *whap*  
  
Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
  
Duo: you said that already  
  
FK: it's the title and the first line of the poem .  
  
Wufei: *snicker* pathetic  
  
FK: hey I didn't say it was a good poem  
  
That is what we always say  
  
Q: I don't say that  
  
Duo: *snicker*  
  
But every Tomorrow becomes Today  
  
Wufei: ooh profound  
  
And as Today dawns bright and fresh, all things to do become Tomorrow too  
  
Q: huh?  
  
Duo: I second that  
  
And so every brand new Day is a bright Tomorrow come again  
  
*Heero and Trowa enter*  
  
Trowa: aaah!! It's here /again/!  
  
Duo: *snicker*  
  
But as we face the trials and tribulations, things we wish to do become-  
  
Wufei: ooh tribulations- a big word!  
  
Heero: *snicker*  
  
Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
  
Duo: you're going to be saying that a lot aren't you?  
  
FK: it's kinda a theme  
  
And all things said, and all things done- are never enough  
  
Q: amen to that!  
  
Because the things we wish- are always set aside for,  
  
Duo: oh wait! Tomorrow?  
  
Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
  
Wufei: *gasp* he's psychic!  
  
Duo: *snicker*  
  
To do things right, to do the things required  
  
Trowa: is no fun  
  
Fulfill all obligations, and perform the expected  
  
Q: I hear that!  
  
When then shall we do the things in our heart?  
  
Heero: like snogging our boyfriends?  
  
Duo: yea!  
  
Always set aside, pushed back to-  
  
Wufei: let me guess- tomorrow?  
  
Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
  
Duo: *claps for Wufei*  
  
A promise made, a promise broken.  
  
Q: ooh- that's not good ;_;  
  
All things wonderful saved for that ever glorious, never seen Tomorrow.  
  
Duo: but if 'every day is tomorrow come again' then don't we see it?  
  
FK: oh ha ha  
  
Wufei: *snicker* hey you said we could make fun of it  
  
Trowa: so does that last line mean that nothing good ever happens?  
  
FK: no. just that the things we want to do, but put off never happen  
  
Heero: *sarcastic* what a happy poem!  
  
Duo: so can we do something fun now?  
  
FK: *facepalm* yeah, go forth and annoy  
  
Duo: yea!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have no idea what that was...  
  
Please R&R?? ^_~ 


End file.
